In optical networks, TDM systems, such as Synchronous Optical Network (SONET), Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH), Optical Transport Network (OTN), and the like, are evolving to support layer two (L2) Ethernet traffic and switching thereof. This functionality is typically incorporated within network elements in such networks via silicon-based packet switching fabrics. A specific area of concern is how packets are distributed by fabric interfaces (FIs) across multiple queue-based packet fabric units that make up the switching fabric. Characteristics of a conventional switching system include: non-blocking fabric, low latency, minimal packet loss, minimal fabric link speedup, high availability through fabric redundancy, and hitless fabric maintenance switching. To achieve a non-blocking system, both the fabric interface aggregate load and the per connection loads must be distributed evenly across the active working set of fabric units and paths. To minimize latency across the fabric units and paths, the fabric unit output queue depths must be minimized without use of flow control. To minimize latency across the ingress fabric interface, the distribution of ingress packets across ingress fabric links must minimize the per link First-In-First-Out (FIFO) fill and eliminate the possibility of fabric interface common FIFO head-of-line blocking. To eliminate the possibility of packet loss due to fabric unit output queue congestion, the fabric unit output queues must never overflow. In view of the foregoing, fabric link speedup should be minimized since it adds to the system cost and inhibits the maximum switching capacity from being fully leveraged.